


We're nobodies and nothing else matters

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, I love the Dameron Family, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Ben expected a lot of things while going with Poe to Yavin. But not a lot of what really happened.





	We're nobodies and nothing else matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maybe He’s Amazed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871607) by [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang). 



> For my dear friend Idrilhadhafang who needed some comfort and fluff tonight. Modestly, I tried to do my best to comfort her. And for that, nothing is better than our two lovely boys. 
> 
> Takes place in her BenPoe College verse!

It was wonderful to realize that some places on this planet were even more magical than anything else Ben could imagine and put in his stories. But he had to admit that Yavin Lake was the most beautiful place he has seen in all his life and knowing that Poe grew up in such a place could maybe explain why the young man was so amazing in every way. Ben was a little bit overwhelmed at how much everything was going well until now. 

When Poe brang the idea of Ben meeting his parents during their next university break, his boyfriend wasn’t really excited. Poe’s mother has been gentle with him with her present for Christmas but Ben knew that it could change when he would be front of her. Ben always had the awful talent to fuck up important things. And meeting Poe’s parents was certainly the most important thing he would do in all his life. But it looked like he was better than he thought about all this parent stuff and Kes & Shara Dameron welcomed him with kindness and a lot of smiles. 

Now, hours later, Ben could finally begin to relax. He wasn’t doing a fool of himself and he wasn’t making Poe ashamed. Everything was going fine and Ben authorized himself to have hope for the weekend. 

 

Ben was alone outside, waiting for the whole Dameron family to join him. Tonight was the night of falling stars, something Poe told him about an hundred of times before and Ben felt grateful for his boyfriend to have bring him there to witness it and sharing a little part of his childhood with him. After almost a year of their relationship, Ben still felt amazed how his lover could be a such attentive and sweet boyfriend. The day he met Poe Dameron, Ben Solo definitely was more lucky than any other person in the whole humanity History. 

The young man got out of his thoughts when a mug appeared front of his eyes and when he looked up, he could see the sweet smile of Shara. Ben blushed. The woman had the same smile than her son and the same ability to make Ben feeling like he wasn’t a bother than Poe. 

 

“Thank you!” muttered Ben, taking the mug and Shara nodded before sitting in the grass next to him. 

 

Ben tried to find something to tell. Poe was used to Ben’s silence and both of them found a good balance between Ben’s asocial tendencies and Poe’s natural cheerful chatting. It was awkward at first but now, both of them were enjoying this equilibrium. But Ben knew that not everyone was like Poe. Actually, nobody was like Poe. Poe was too exceptional. But Ben knew that most of people were expecting him to talk so things didn’t get awkward. 

When he heard a chuckle, Ben looked up. Shara was taking sips from her mug, her smile barely hidden. Ben blushed hard. That was it. He was making a fool from himself. She was probably thinking he wasn’t enough good for Poe or too different. 

 

“You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.” said Shara and Ben looked at her, surprised. “Poe told us a lot about you.” she added.

“Poe tends to be too good with me.” mumbled Ben, looking down, his eyes focusing of the stars reflecting in the water front of them. “You’re probably disappointed.” 

 

He felt Shara coming closer to him and unusually, he wasn’t feeling the need to move back. Someone who raised up such an amazing man like Poe could be trusted. At least, he thought. 

 

“I’m disappointed yes.” answered Shara and Ben felt hot tears in his eyes. “At how much we didn’t succeed to make you feeling like you’re a part of this family.” she added, sadness in her voice and Ben felt instantly horrible to be the one inspiring such an ugly emotion to her. Before his mind managed to understand what she just said. 

“What?” breathed out Ben, sure that he didn’t understand right. 

“You know, you’re not the first boyfriend Poe brings to us.” said Shara and Ben felt a wave of jealousy rolling in his blood. “But you’re the first one I’m sure to see again.” she finished, her beautiful smile back on her lips.

“You think?” asked shyly Ben, emotion stuck in his throat. 

“I do.” answered Shara, without hesitation. “I will even make you a confession.” she whispered and Ben wondered if Poe felt as much important as Ben was feeling at this moment when Shara shared secrets with him when he was a kid. 

“What?” asked Ben, his eyes lost in Shara’s deep brown eyes. 

“I think you’re the last boyfriend I will meet.” she smiled and Ben felt his heart stopping before he bit down his lips, trying to hide a smile.

 

Called him a pessimistic, but Ben always had this tendency, from his father’s genetics if he was believing his uncle, that the worst will always coming. In these last months, Ben always woke up with the fear to see Poe finally coming to his senses and dumping him. To hear Shara, the person Poe was probably the closest saying that, implying that Poe and Ben would be together for the long term, it made his heart fluttering in happiness. 

 

“Oh please! Tell me she didn’t tell you any embarrassing story about my childhood that gives you desire to dump me.” exclaimed Poe.

 

When Ben looked up, he could see that his boyfriend was front of him, a smile on his lips but his eyes screaming worry for Ben. That was Ben felt water on his cheeks and he realized he was slightly crying. The young man whipped off his cheeks quickly before grabbing Poe’s hand and making him sit next to him, hugging him hard against his chest.

Instinctively, Poe pressed him harder against him and Ben felt his boyfriend relaxing in his arms, snuggling his nose in Ben’s neck and Ben could have blush when he saw Poe’s parents looking at them with a tender smile. He could have if the feeling of Poe in his arms wasn’t so good. He could felt Poe’s hand soothing his back and the other one sliding in his hair. Ben was trying really hard to not moan but when Poe pulled on it slightly, Ben gave up and tried to muffle his moan in Poe’s hair. He obviously failed since he heard Poe’s parents laughing. 

Ben felt mortified and he hid his face in Poe’s shoulder while his boyfriend was quietly chuckling, even if Ben could see him blushing. After a minute, both of them broke their hug and Poe threw the proudest smile Ben has never seen on his lips to his parents. 

 

“He still loves me.” he said with a dorky smile for his mother and Shara rolled her eyes to the sky.

“Of course he still loves you.” smirked Kes. “He is a clever boy.” he added and Ben blushed when Poe’s father threw a wink towards him. 

“I know.” answered Poe, swaggering with pride and Ben smiled, amused by his silly boyfriend.

“I could never dump you.” he whispered, resting his head on Poe’s shoulder and Poe took his hand in his, his fingers caressing with loveliness Ben’s knuckles. 

“So you’re stuck with me forever.” said Poe, looking to Ben with so much love that the young man felt almost uncomfortable, before kissing Ben’s forehead and his lover leant forward, wanting these lips on his skin a little bit more long. 

“I’m not complaining.” smiled Ben and Poe kissed his hand making Ben blushing with such a chivalrous gesture.

 

The four of them shared a long silence which was broken when they heard a sniffle. Three of them turned towards Kes, shocked to see the older man crying. Shara laughed quietly, knowing exactly why her husband was crying and she took him in her arms.

 

“You’re loving each other so much.” smiled Kes, whipping off his cheeks. “It reminds me Shara and I.” he added.

 

Poe looked delighted to such a comparison and Ben felt like this family was definitely too good for him but he was infinitely grateful for Poe to make him a part of it. 

“You know what it means?” exclaimed an excited Poe, turning towards Ben who looked at him, puzzled. “We’re gonna be married.” he added, grinning like a fool and Ben felt awestruck. 

 

Married? Like husband and wife. Well, more like husband and husband in their case but the intention was the same. Married, tied together by a promise and sacred vows, dedicating their whole life to each other. Like not seeing the future without the other one in the picture. Poe...Poe really wanted that? Or maybe not immediately but...but the idea of them married wasn’t disgusting him. 

Poe seemed to take wrong his silence because he looked at Ben with worry and soon he was sitting back front of Ben, wrapping his arms and legs around Ben. Ben, by pure instinct, wrapped his arms back around Poe’s waist.

 

“It was a silly comment. Please don’t leave me!” breathed out Poe, trying to capture Ben’s eyes in his to ask forgiveness. 

“No.” exclaimed Ben, finally looking at him. “I...I wasn’t scared.” he whispered, looking down, his thumbs stroking Poe’s small back. “I...I would love that.” he added, looking up at Poe, shyly. “One day.” 

 

Both looked at each other for long seconds, trying to judge the other’s reaction before Poe threw himself against Ben to ravish his mouth in hungry kisses. Ben lost his balance and soon, he was with his back on the ground, Poe’s hands on his jaw and his lover showering his face with a lot of small kisses. It tickled Ben and soon, he was laughing slightly while Poe was still kissing him.

 

“I promise you to ask you, one day.” said Poe, his eyes lost in Ben’s deep eyes and Ben could feel that Poe was serious.

“I promise you to say yes.” answered Ben, a small smile on his lips and Poe smiled back.

 

Then, he put his mouth on Ben’s lips for a long and deep kiss, declaring again his utter love for this wonderful man beneath him. They separated when they heard another sniffle and both looked at Kes, crying again in Shara’s arms and all of them laughed, happy like never. 

Poe got off of Ben’s body with a pout before helping Ben’s to sit up again. Then, he sat back front of Ben, making himself a place between the long and sinful legs of his boyfriend. Soon, Ben’s arms were back around Poe and the young man sighed in content, snuggling deeper in his boyfriend’s chest. 

Both couples shared a silence, enjoying the fresh air of the night and the full moon enlightening the landscape front of them. Ben found it even more beautiful than earlier and he was enough sappy to admit that it was because of Poe’s presence.

 

“Poe told us you’re writing a scifi novel.” blurted out Kes after long minutes of silence and Ben swallowed nervously. Poe was definitely prouder in his work than Ben was. “You could maybe read it some extracts for us while we wait for the first falling sky.” he added and shut up when both, Poe and Shara threw him a dark look.”What?” shrugged Kes. “Your mother loves scifi.” 

“That’s personal Dad!” scolded Poe while pressing Ben’s hands in his on his abdomen. “Ben doesn’t like to-”

“I would like to.” breathed out Ben, to his own surprise and Poe’s surprise too. But when he saw Shara’s bright excited smile, he realized he wasn’t regretting it. 

“You sure?” asked Poe, looking up at him, frowning. “You don’t have to if you don’t want.”

“If I want to be published one day, I would have to accept that readers can judge my work.” answered Ben, slightly uncomfortable with the idea. 

 

Poe put an hand on Ben’s cheek before smiling to him, tears filling his beautiful eyes.

 

“I’m so proud of you.” whispered Poe before sliding his hand behind Ben’s neck to drag his lips to his. 

 

Both shared another kiss and Ben felt satisfied to realize that he wasn’t as much mortified as he was when he kissed Poe front of his parents the first time. Ben put his forehead on Poe’s when they broke their kiss and Poe redesigned Ben’s nose shape with his own nose, making Ben’s heart bursting with love even more than before. 

 

“But I have not my manuscript with me-” began to ramble Ben towards Shara when Poe got out his phone.

“I can help with that.” he claimed, proud of himself, waving his phone. 

“You...you have my book in your phone?” asked Ben, shocked and Poe blushed. “Why?”

“Because...because I like to read it in the bus or...or when I’m waiting for a class or...or when you’re not with me and...and I’m missing you.” admitted Poe, looking down. 

 

Ben buried his nose in Poe’s hair and he could feel Poe being tensed in his arms, fearing his reaction. But how could he react with something else than love? How? Poe was...Poe was everything Ben never dare to dream to have in his life. 

 

“I love you.” whispered Ben, his confession muffled in Poe’s hair but he knew Poe could hear him and it was the only thing mattering right now.

“I love you too, my giant nerd.” answered Poe, finally relaxing and pressing Ben’s hands in his. 

“Tiny dork!” groaned Ben like everytime Poe was using this nickname and Poe laughed, reminding to Ben that it was the most wonderful sound in the whole universe.

 

When Poe’s laugh died down, the young man was scrolling through his phone, searching for Ben’s work while Ben hugged him closer to him. When Poe found the novel, the four of them settled down comfortably and Ben put his chin on Poe’s hand, clearing his voice before becoming to tell his story, for the first time in a loud voice, for someone else than Poe or himself. He felt nervous but Poe was there every second of it, his body against him grounding Ben in the moment, in the reality. A reality where Ben was loved by the most amazing man on this planet and to whom any fictional character Ben could create could do justice. Poe was exceptional. And he was real. 

While his boyfriend was scrolling down the text on the screen and Ben reading at loud voice, Ben felt like nothing he could write could has been as perfect as this moment. This place, this family, this night. It was probably written for Ben to be there, to live that. 

When the first fallen star appeared in the black sky, Ben just came to the moment of Jacob Sunrider meeting Kylo Ren for the first time. And he got the conviction than in their reality or any other one, Poe and he falling in love, it was written. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
